White Lies
by Three-Steps-Behind
Summary: It was a fleeting moment, albeit unimportant, yet trapped him forever in the domes of time, yearning for the other's unattainable embrace.
1. Captured

The colour of dawn slowly overtakes the horizon as morning comes, painting the sky with the rich colour of bright red.

A boy wrapped in blankets slowly stirs in his blankets, the futon wrapped loosely around his small frame.

How many days had passed since then? He wonders as he takes a breath of cool morning air and draws down his blankets.

He runs a hand through his hair as he slowly dresses himself with his newly acquired church robes and stares at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

Dark rings under emerald eyes, a face almost too frail with sickness stared back at him. He closes his eyes, unable to stand his own vulnerability. For the third time in his life, someone had managed to take something important from him.

_First my family, then Mikage._ He thinks, his mind spinning_. And now I've lost my last strand of hope, the last thing Father left me. _

He chuckles then, a voice laced with pain, and nothing, nothing but regret. _"Why am I so useless?"_ He whispers to himself, time and time again, unable to do anything but stand helplessly by myself while precious people are hurt.

He knows he should not be pondering about this. _Frau would scowl at me again if he knew I was thinking these depressing thoughts,_ he thought mirthlessly, and stumbles out the doorway.

* * *

><p>The boy walks out, breathing the cold morning air, and catches sight of a familiar blond bishop who sat by the edge of the old church fountain.<p>

"Yo, brat!"

The boy puts on a halfhearted smile, trying to cover his torn expression with one of happiness. But Frau must have seen through it, because the next second, he was by his side, pinching his cheeks.

He scowls and raises a hand to slap the offending appendage off. But before he knew it, a pale hand reaches out to grasp his wrist, stopping the action with ease.

"Oy, what's wrong with you?"

The bishop searches the boy's eyes, and Teito turns his eyes away from the genuine concern in the other's eyes.

"You know," the bishop continues, loosening his grip, "I understand how you feel."

Teito pulls his hand free, frustration at how the other could read him so easily. "You understand nothing."

Frau raises a hand to his hair, and ruffles the brown strands softly. "You feel guilty." He raises a hand as Teito opens his mouth to bite off a retort. "Listen. Nothing that happened to the Eye of Mikhail was your fault. Nothing which happened to Mikage was your fault-"

At this Teito raises his head, his eyes fuming, burning with crazed anger. "Don't pretend you know everything about me! Nothing I've done can ever be forgiven, I-"

_Slap._

Teito stops his words, dazed from the sudden pain on his face. He looks up, and sees anger rekindled in those blue eyes of the bishop, his gloved hand raised in the air.

"If you want to take revenge, if you want to move forward, you must not remain trapped in the past!"

Teito continues staring, frozen in shock as more words tumbles from the other's mouth.

"Don't you understand? Your hatred leads to nothing more than pain! Beating yourself over it won't help anyone!"

Frau leans closer, his forehead almost touching Teito's. "I am not the one you should direct your anger against, Teito. That warsfeil…"

Emerald eyes widened.

"We captured him."

* * *

><p>Teito walks through the cell doors of the church. The metal bars were rusting, the silver shining softly in the moonlight.<p>

Frau was silent beside him, and Teito feels the slightest ebbs of guilt seeping through him. But it was not his fault, at that moment, he was just so...

"Frau?"

The older looks down at him. Teito looks down, swallowing his pride.

"I'm-"

But Frau interrupts him, his sky blue eyes softening as he clasps the boy's fingers in his.

Teito shivers slightly. _So cold._

* * *

><p>They walk past endless cells, Teito avoiding looking at any of them. Frau had told him a long time ago that it was better not to be reminded of the beings that were trapped in those cages of darkness.<p>

Finally, they stop at a single cell door. Frau's hand reaches out and pushes against the wood softly. The door creaks open.

Teito's emerald eyes shone as they searched for what he was looking for, and finally, his gaze stops on a shadow by a dark corner.

A young man was chained to a stone wall, his blue hair falling past his neck. His head hung down, his deathly pale skin sharply contrasting to black of the cell.

His eyes widen in recognition. _Wasn't this man part of the military? Part of the Black Hawks? Loyal to the one man he hated the most?_

Teito sucks in a sharp breath as a wave of feelings rushes through him. Hate, anger, pain, are the only emotions he can identify as a blue zaiphon appears around his hand.

_I'll kill him._


	2. Chained

Hot anger pulses all throughout his body, blinding his vision. He wants to scream a thousand curses, yet none could completely describe the increasing rush of emotions that was overwhelming his mind, rendering his ability to think clearly.

Teito clenches his teeth until he tastes blood in mouth. His fists were clenched so tight his white knuckles were threatening to burst through his skin.

Letting out a cry of unadulterated rage, he rushes forward, feeling raw power circling his entire body.

* * *

><p>The pale frame of the man chained to the wall did not react, and this unresponsiveness arises a new emotion in Teito.<p>

_How dare he…how dare this man take my most precious person away from me without remorse, how dare he stand there, alive, when he is the cause of all my pain…_

* * *

><p>His fist swings towards the helpless man, but before it connects with the man's face, a gloved hand shoots out, closing around his wrist and dispelling his Zaiphon.<p>

He lets out a frustrated hiss, and turns to see the face of Frau, his blue eyes shining with something he cannot identify.

"Teito, do not let your emotions control you."

But Teito ignores him, and yanks his frame from Frau's grasp. His eyes do not meet the other, and his face darkens. "What is the purpose of bringing me here if not to kill this man?"

"To let you understand."

"Understand?" Teito lets out a hysterical laugh. "What is there to understand?"

Frau continues staring at him, unresponsive to the turmoil of dark feelings unravelling inside Teito.

"Evil does not go without punished, Teito, and justice is always served. This man who is the cause of your hatred will be executed."

Teito's dark orbs rise, and once again Frau feels that wall that was always between them rise. Impenetrable. This sick silence that was anything but peaceful. It spoke of hatred, mistrust, and at that moment, something akin to fear arose in Frau.

* * *

><p>He was not afraid of Teito, no; he could never become afraid of a person so pure. What unnerves him is the madness glinting in the boy's orbs, eyes that locked away hidden insanity.<p>

_How ironic,_ Frau thinks, _that there had been a time in the past in which I have wished for his attention solely on me, and yet, now that I have his undivided focus…_

His blue eyes looks away, so that those eyes could not see through his hidden pain.

_This is not what I wished for…_

* * *

><p>He sighs, and runs a callous hand through his blond hair. "Whether you kill him or not, this warspheil will still meet his death. Does it really have to be by your hand?"<p>

Something inside Teito finally snaps. "It means everything to me!" He points towards the warspheil who remained silent by the wall and looks back at Frau. "What could you ever hope to know?"

The boy's face darkens, as his voice became lower, but no less threatening as he hissed. "I will make them regret the day they ever lay eyes on Mikage, forced my friend to make an impossible choice! I want them to suffer. I want them to burn in hell, screaming in their own blood!"

Frau stands there, frozen. Each word penetrates him sharply, until he becomes numb, his mouth refusing to move as a slight tremor starts in his body.

Teito slowly wraps his arms around the blond bishop's neck, his cold breath tickling the side of the other man's neck as he whispers in his ear. "You truly are foolish, Frau."

Frau shivers slightly at the cruel delight in the boy's voice. There was no feeling in those merciless words that captured him in an indescribable way. No emotion behind that voice that sounded almost sadistic. Yet he cannot bring himself to move.

* * *

><p>And then the boy lets go. His arms unwound from the bishop and drops to his side. He takes a step towards the door, and looks back with a final glance.<p>

His face was void of anything as he stares unflinchingly at the man, and in that moment, Frau finally realizes that the boy that stood in front of him was nothing but an empty shell of what once was. This boy had gone through too much, seen too much, until his innocence had finally been completely, forcefully stripped from him.

* * *

><p>The door slams shut. The sound leaves a cold wave that passes through Frau, his nerves shaking.<p>

_Why? Why, Teito?_

His hand connects with the metal wall in a burst of emotion, and the silence remains except for the occasional dripping of red liquid onto the stone ground.

.

.

.

_Drip._

.

.

.

_Drip._

.

.

.

_Drip._

.

.

.

And then a clear voice cuts through the silence like glass.

* * *

><p>"You truly are weak, right to the end."<p> 


	3. Drifting

If anyone is wondering, the main pairing is Teito/Haruse. Now you might be wondering, why this pairing? I've realized that this fanfic is the first to pair them together, and it might seem a little strange to you.

But if you truly think about it, it makes sense. Don't you think Haruse is similar to Mikage in some way? They both had undying loyalty to their most precious person, and both of them died in some way to protect that same person. Mikage for Teito, and Haruse for Kuroyuri.

After watching the anime, I had this strange thought. Would Teito have been able to relate and bond with Haruse if they had the chance? And thus this story is born.

* * *

><p>"<em>You truly are weak, right to the end."<em>

Frau spins around, his face showing undisguised shock. There was no one but him and the warspheil in the cell. His eyes search the warspheil's blank orbs, and found…nothing. Nothing but an emptiness he was so sick of.

He turns his back, unwilling to show any more weakness, and takes a few short breaths. "You _will_ die." He does not know why he said those words. Nothing but silence answered him.

He takes measured steps towards the cell's door, his hand clenching around doorknob. "You _will_ pay for what you have done."

The door slams with a resounding hollowness.

* * *

><p>The water ripples as head flowing pink hair emerges from the depths of the church fountain.<p>

The young mermaid releases a soft sigh and combs her scaled hands through her hair. Sometimes she simply found it too difficult to understand humans.

Why were they so obsessed with useless thoughts if they did not act them out? It seemed as if humans enjoyed fantasizing, unable to separate themselves from their own desires and reality. She found it a useless notion to possess.

The life given by God to humans was too short to hesitate or doubt. Life simply was too instantaneous. Flashing by too fast. She simply hoped that her dear friends who resided in the church understood this concept as well as she did.

* * *

><p>Castor was growing worried. Frau had put an effort into avoiding everyone these past few days ever since that incident with that warspheil. Teito on the other hand, projected an air of absolute apathy. He had shown no signs of conflict with Frau, and that was what was disturbing Castor.<p>

Normally, when the two had an argument, Frau would talk Teito out of it, and the two would get past their fight without knowing it. But now, Castor could clearly see that Teito was in no way to listen to any words Frau had to say. Castor rubs his forehead. This whole thing is ruining his mood. With a grunt, he walks towards the room where Teito currently rested.

* * *

><p>What greets him is the sight of the motionless brunette lying on the tattered bedclothes, his emerald eyes closed.<p>

"Teito-kun." He says.

When the brunette does not answer he sighs and takes a step closer.

"Teito-kun, I know you are awake."

The boy stirs slightly, but does not open his eyes.

"What do you want?"

The voice rings out sharp in Castor's ears, the sound harsh and piercing like broken glass. Castor gives another sigh and slowly sits himself onto the wooden bed. The furniture creaks at the added weight.

"Teito-kun, I need you to listen." He pauses. "I don't know what happened between you and Frau, but this needs to stop."

The emerald eyes snap open. The boy's voice is cynical as he speaks.

"You are exactly the same as all of them, _Castor_. What makes you think you have the right to reprimand me?"

"I may not know what you're going through, but understand that Frau needs you."

A dry laugh breaks out, one without humour. Empty. "That bishop_ needs_ me?" Twisted mirth was evident on his face as another hysterical laugh passes through his mouth. "How ironic. I was beginning to believe he detested me."

"Teito-kun, this isn't like you."

The boy smirks, madness and insanity hidden just below the surface. Yet his eyes remain dead. "So that's it, isn't it? Not everything is as it seems, Castor. Perhaps the innocent boy you once rescued from the military have already perished long before any of you realized."

Castor's head bows, his brown locks hiding his expression from sight. A full minute of silence stretches out between them. Neither speaks. Then finally, the bishop stands, his gloved hands clenched within his robes.

"Then perhaps you had not been worth saving."

* * *

><p>The bishop does not wait for his reply as he storms out of the room, leaving the other to stare at the blank white ceiling listlessly.<p>

_That's right. It is better this way. I do not need anyone._

His eyes close. The light of the room fades away to complete nothingness.

_It will only hurt in the end._


	4. Drowning

Frau's eyes darken as he walks towards the garden where a dark aura currently resided. No doubt, it was a kor. Those abominations that he hated with a dark passion. His hand reaches out, and with no resistance, dark strings binds themselves, wrapping around each other until it morphs into the form of his scythe.

"Filthy creature." He muttered under his breath.

The kor seems to realize his presence as a flapping of wings made of bones is heard. With no hesitation, Frau swings his weapon with precise accuracy, and the sound of bones crunching is heard.

"_Zehel,"_ the creature hisses, and falls to the ground, dust piling on the cold concrete, it's black robes the only remains. _"Soon, very soon…"_

Frau frowns for a moment, before turning his gaze onto his scythe_. What the hell is it talking about?_

With a slight shake of his head, Frau turns and walks towards the direction of his dorm, unknown to the pair of eyes watching from a distance.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoes as a being shrouded in darkness walks in the absolute quiet of the room.<p>

"Haruse…"

A child's voice is heard.

"Don't…"

_Aversion. Agony._

"Please…do not…leave…"

Sobs wrack from the child as the tiny body trembles. Yet, who is there to hear his tortured cry? There is no one who can save him from this unbearable lonliness.

"No..."

_You promised…that you would always be there…_

So why?

_Why is there no one to hold me? No one to comfort me?_

Ah…that's right.

A dry chuckle.

Because…I was _weak_.

I…failed him.

I _failed_ him.

Sadness in his soul is consumed by hate. It burns into his very core, mocking him until not a scrape of pride is left. The all too familiar pain crawls through his body as his fingers scrape against his barely clothed arms. Red marks engrave into his pale skin, leaving bruises and scratches against his flawless skin. He can no longer differentiate between pleasure and pain.

A cold voice breaks out through his mind, momentarily freeing him from this unending suffering.

"_Kuroyuri, stop this foolishness."_

Ayanami-sama. Of course. Who else could it be?

"_You are not weak."_

He does not wish for comfort. He wishes to be alone. Alone with the memories of a young, blue haired boy. Smiling at _him _with that never changing gentleness. Holding out those arms riddled with scars. Scars from protecting _him_.

_Kuroyuri-sama, I will never let you fall._

I don't want to forget.

Yet, what hurts him the most is the thousands of words left unspoken between them. Buried forever inside his heart. Because_ he_ wasn't here to listen to them anymore. No longer.

_Why?_

_._

_._

_._

_I was so close to him, why hadn't I told him?_

.

.

.

_Why?_

.

.

.

He had known the answer all along.

.

.

.

_Because he was always within my reach. _

.

.

.

_I took him for granted._

.

.

.

I was…selfish.

.

.

.

But…I'll kill those who hurt you, Haruse…kill…them all...

* * *

><p>Up and down the hallway Frau paces with restless steps, all the while staring at the front entrance of the church. <em>They're late…it should be around this time…<em>

"Interested in the new possible apprentices?" A silky voice interrupts his thoughts.

With slight surprise, Frau lifts his head, and meets the gold orbs of the other. A small smirk curves his lips when he realizes just who it was.

"Lance."

With a mocking salute, Lance hops over to the bishop, and curves an arm around the neck of the smaller of the two.

"Rude as always, Bishop Frau. It's_ Bishop_ Lance."

Frau gives an exasperated sigh, and shoves the man off his robes. "Tch. I will _never_ understand how you managed to get to this position."

A coy grin finds it's way to Lance's mouth, and he leans in closer to Frau, his breath almost fanning the other's face. With a startle, Frau pulls back immediately, and looks up to see a smug look settling on Lance's features.

"Bastard."

"So, who's this Teito Klein I've been hearing so much about?"

If not for Lance's careful observance, he would have missed the small stiffening of Frau's shoulders. "Who told you about him?"

Lance rolls his eyes. "Who doesn't know about him? The supposed lost lamb you saved from the military, right?"

A sigh.

"Hmm, what's this? You're moody today, Bishop Frau."

"Stop annoying me."

"Heh."

And with a sly grin, Lance proceeded to the front of the church, hearing the rush of footsteps from the entrance. He disappeared outside the hallway, leaving nothing but a light chuckle.

"Careful, Bishop Frau. Your attitude may just lead to your downfall. Or should I say, _Zehel_."

* * *

><p>Thanks again to the three people who reviewed! I plan on finishing this story, so don't worry. By the way, I will be going overseas this holiday for three weeks, so no updates until then! I repeat, I am not abandoning this story!<p> 


End file.
